


White Christmas

by AEpixie7



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, BDSM, Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bondage, Clothed Sex, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Edging, F/M, Foot Fetish, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Gabriel (Good Omens), Healthy Relationships, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Pegging, Power Play, Public Hand Jobs, Teasing, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wax Play, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7
Summary: Gabriel is edged for a month and only allowed to cum on Christmas day. (Updates every other day until Christmas)
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is a cum joke. I'm a child.

“I… love you…” Gabriel panted against Beelzebub's skin between kisses, his strong hands cradling them to his chest. His lips graced their shoulder, neck, jaw, cheek, until finally he found their mouth, a whimper smothered by their hunger. They always craved more, even after he made love to them until his body ached. Until they were limp from exhaustion. Still, when he kissed them, he could always taste that hunger. 

“I'll give you everything, my Prince. All you want and more, it’s yours. If you want my hands on you until kingdom come, so be it. I can’t go a single day without you.” 

Beelzebub let out a breathy chuckle, their fingers gently carding through his sweat slick hair. “Oh, give yourself some credit, love. I think you could,” they teased, a hint of mischief rippling beneath the surface of their post-orgasmic bliss. Gabriel pulled back to look them in the eyes, his head tilting inquisitively. 

“Why would I want to?” 

“Becauzzze I asked you to.” 

“You… don’t want me?” he whined, much like a puppy that had just been denied a treat. The sight actually made Beelzebub’s heart ache, and they leaned forward to kiss his worries away. 

“No, you dunce. It’s a domination thing. I forbid you from coming for a specified amount of time, and I get to push you to the edge however many timezzz I want. And no matter how desperate you get, I'm in control of your pleasure.” 

“Oh,” Gabriel said, his brow furrowed as he thought through the scenario, his eyes eventually sparkling with intrigue. “I kinda… like the sound of that.” 

“Of course you do. You're my kinky Archangel, aren’t you?” 

Gabriel smiled that handsome smile of his, kissing their lips and making their heart flutter. “I’d like to try it, if it’s what you want. I like being teased by you.” 

“Angel,” Beelzebub warned, their smile fading slightly. “I want you to know what you’re getting yourself into. Christmas izzz a month away. Your romantic, soppy ass wanted to do _gifts,_ ” they spat the word as if it was spoiled food. “I’ll agree to it IF…” they nearly shouted, interrupting his disgustingly adoring smile. “Your gift to me izzz allowing me to edge you for the next month. And my gift to you will be… well, you’ll just have to wait for Christmas day.” 

Gabriel suddenly flipped them around, so their back was against the soft sheets and his solid body pressed between their legs. His cock was still buried inside them, and he gave them a slow roll of his hips that made them hiss with pleasure. “I think I can manage that,” he drawled, another roll of his hips making the Prince’s hands slap out to their sides and gather up fistfuls of the sheets. “After, of course, I hear you scream my name one more time.” 

**December 1st**

Beelzebub finished their lazy stroll around the naked form of their lover, their fingertip grazing his chiseled hip. They sank slowly to their knees, their eyes never leaving his as they fashioned a cage around his cock, still surprised at how big he was even when soft. 

“This is your cage. You will wear it whenever I’m not present. You will wear it when you return to Heaven to attend to your business, and you will wear it at home when I’m in Hell, and any other time I want you to,” they explained gently, examining the device to make sure it wasn’t pinching anywhere. 

“You don’t trust me?” Gabriel pouted, and Beelzebub scoffed. 

“Against every instinct in this tiny god-forsaken body of mine, I do trust you. But that’zzz not the point. The cage will serve as a reminder of your Master,” they said, voice low as they began to gently massage his thighs. “So that when you’re standing in front of a room full of angelzzz, at some mind-numbing board meeting, and you shift your weight _just so_...” they teased, reaching up suddenly to grasp the cage tightly in their hand and rending a gasp from the Archangel. “You’ll be reminded just who this body belongs to. Who this _cock_ belongs to.” 

They carefully fastened a small black and red padlock onto the enclosure of the cage, their eyes dragging up to meet his as they pressed a chaste kiss to the tip of his caged cock. Gabriel caressed their cheek, a quiet whimper sliding past his trembling bottom lip. The first of many.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel bounced on the balls of his feet as he watched the elevator numbers tick slowly upwards. Even though he was headed back to Heaven to get some work done, he was still giddy. He felt strangely confident wearing his cage. He knew it shouldn’t make him so happy to have an appendage of his celestial body locked in such a way, but this felt somehow… romantic? Like a piece of sentimental jewelry, he could wear this cage as evidence of being kept. Of belonging to someone. No one else could see it of course, but this was the first time he felt free to be proud of his love, his Prince, while he was in Heaven. 

He nodded and smiled at passing angels as he made his way to his office, all of whom seemed taken aback by his level of cheer. Sure, he'd been sour since Armageddon was foiled, and even after he’d begun courting the Prince of Hell, he still managed to wear his face in his trademark slightly-unnerving-neutral-smile in order to keep his fellow angels none the wiser. But today… today he was simply too happy. 

He rounded the corner to his office and found Uriel already sitting in the chair opposite his desk, their legs spread wide and their expression painfully bored. 

“What’s got you so cheerful today, Messenger?” they asked, watching as he approached his desk, unbuttoned his sport coat, and sank down into his desk chair. They did not, however, take notice of his little grin as he rearranged his pant leg. 

“The sun is shining, God is great, and I've got paperwork to do. What’s not to be cheerful about?” he asked, and they tilted their head curiously, clearly trying to determine if he was serious or not. Detecting no sarcasm, they shook their head. 

“Masochist,” they murmured. He had to bite his tongue to keep from saying 'you have no idea.’ 

Uriel stood and adjusted their blazer, fetching a small tablet from their inside breast pocket. “Seeing as how you’re so keen on paperwork, I’ve got just a few things to add to your work load. Need a signature on these acquisition forms,” they said, setting the tablet down in front of him. He swiped through the first few forms and skimmed them, about to sign his name when his phone chimed from his breast pocket. He held up a finger at Uriel, who rolled their eyes and paced his office when he abandoned their forms to check his notifications. 

**_Honey Bee_ **

**_Sent a photo_**

“Ah,” he said, locking his phone and placing it face down on the desk, once again returning to the acquisition forms. A few signatures and annoyed sighs from Uriel later, another text message. 

“Excuse me, Uriel, let me just…” he said, picking up his phone even as Uriel grumbled dramatically. 

He swiped up to open the messages, just to be sure it wasn’t an emergency… 

_Oh._

He choked when he realized the image was of an explicitly nude Prince, legs spread with two of their own fingers buried inside their glistening folds. 

**Missing that thick cock of yours.**

Gabriel practically threw his phone onto the desk, thank the Lord that it didn’t land screen-up since he hadn’t had the forethought to lock it. He quickly snatched it up and shoved it back in his pocket, once again fetching Uriel's stylus, albeit with trembling fingers. 

“Are you… alright, sir?” Uriel asked, their eyes flickering from his face to his breast pocket where he had just shoved his phone. Gabriel shifted in his seat, suddenly much more aware of the cage. 

“I… yes. I'm… ahem, fine. My apologies. Just uh... message I wasn’t expecting. Something I will need to attend to on Earth once I’m finished here,” he said with a smile of finality, before diving back in to the forms. 

He finished with the signatures Uriel required, and handed them the tablet with forced confidence. As soon as they departed his office, he released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Against his better judgement, he opened the photo Beelzebub had sent, suddenly painfully aware of the cage. He could feel his body responding to the stimulus, though it was like pressing against a one-way door. His arousal was there, to be sure. But it could only go so far. 

He dialed the Prince's number. 

“Get my photozzz, did you?” 

“You’re an asshole.” 

“You say that like it'zzz new information.” 

Gabriel once again shifted in his seat, his hand absently palming over his crotch and feeling the peculiar sensation of his cock bulging against the cage. 

“Like what you saw?” Beelzebub asked, followed by a soft sigh and a groan. 

“You're still touching yourself… aren’t you?” Gabriel asked, his hand coming to rest over the protrusion of the cage. Where earlier he had been excited to be wearing it, now he just felt… frustrated. How he'd die to get a hand around his cock and stroke himself to the sound of Beelzebub's quiet whines… 

“I’m just imagining the shape you'll be in when I see you next. Desperate. Aching. Perhapzzz I'll have you between my legzzz, with that talented mouth of yourzzz…” 

“Can I take the cage off? When I pleasure you?” 

“That dependzzz.” 

“On what?” 

“If you’re a good boy.” 

Gabriel shivered in his desk chair. What had he gotten himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

Workdays in Heaven are not your typical 9-5. Angels don’t need sleep, or breaks, or food. When they’re at work, they're working until the task at hand is done. Whether that means hours, days, weeks, or millennia, their time card typically ends up looking like a CVS receipt. Usually Gabriel just lost track of time. He’d once been so consumed by his work that he’d missed the entire Italian Renaissance. But that was not the case this particular December. After that photo Beelzebub had sent, it felt like his watch was playing tricks on him every time he glanced at it. By the time he was riding the elevator down to Earth after two agonizing days of paperwork, he could almost feel his own pulse in his veins. In his groin area, to be specific. He hadn’t been able to _focus_. He could only think of Beelzebub's skin, their lips at his neck, their claws scratching at his back, and their warm, wet pussy, milking him like a prized stallion… 

_Fuck!_

He was positively shaking when he walked through the door of their shared home, only to discover that Beelzebub hadn’t arrived from Hell just yet. He had to do something for his Master. Had to impress them. To please them. He’d make them the most extravagant dinner he could concoct, and maybe they’d be pleased enough to give him a little a taste of relief. He knew he wouldn’t be allowed to cum, but he'd take anything at this point. Just being freed from the cage would be reward enough. 

Gabriel himself didn’t consume food, but Beelzebub sure did. His time spent watching them decimate meal after meal had provided ample information regarding his lover's preferences. So he made the things he’d seen them enjoy with almost obscene delight. Bacon wrapped filet mignon, garlic mashed potatoes, shrimp scampi and roasted vegetables. He googled the best wine to enjoy with such a meal, and miracled the bottle from some art thief's collection (stealing from a sinner negated the theft… right?) 

He had just finished lighting the candles on the dinner table when the Prince emerged in a puff of smoke from the ground, their mouth crawling up into a grin when their eyes focused on the feast before them. 

“Ohhhh, someone'zzz trying to impress me,” they drawled, bending down to untie their shoes and kick them off into the corner. They removed their sash and coat, approaching the head of the table where Gabriel held their chair out for them and sinking down into it. They snapped their fingers at him when he went to push their chair in, so they could keep their legs out to the side of the table. 

“This lookzzz delicious, pet. You've done well,” they said, swirling the wine in their glass and sipping it as they eyed his crotch. “My feet hurt,” they said absently as they picked up their knife and fork and cut in to the tender meat on their plate, Gabriel nearly tripping over himself to kneel at their feet. They smiled as they slid the bite of food from their fork, watching as Gabriel massaged their foot with his masterful angelic hands. They closed their eyes and let their head fall back against the throne-like chair, a soft groan of happiness rumbling from their chest. They could hear Gabriel’s breath catch, and felt him lift their leg so he could kiss the small protruding bone of their ankle. They opened their eyes so they could watch him tremble, his amethyst eyes dragging up to meet theirs with such gripping _need_. He nearly yelped out loud when they pressed the ball of their other foot against his crotch. 

“How did you like your cage?” they asked as they began to gently rub their foot over his trapped cock, wiggling their toes when they reached his balls. Gabriel sputtered, his hips jerking shallowly and his hands tightening around their other foot. 

“I didn’t say stop,” they barked, taking another sip from their wine glass as Gabriel obediently went back to massaging their foot, though his hands began to shake the longer Beelzebub rubbed their other foot against his crotch. “Your Master asked you a question.” 

“I… it was… I was happy to wear it, my Prince.” 

Beelzebub chuckled and stabbed several shrimp on their plate, shoveling the food into their mouth while ignoring the angel at their feet. 

“Happy enough to keep wearing it?” 

Gabriel's quiet whimper was nearly as delicious as their meal. 

“If that is what you ask of me. I'm yours, to do with as you please,” Gabriel said, though his voice was quaking noticeably. Beelzebub watched him a bit longer, and enjoyed some more of their meal in silence. They stuck a finger into their mashed potatoes and pulled both feet away from their angel, his attention snapping up just in time to watch them suck their own finger clean. 

“I want some entertainment with my meal. Take your clothezzz off.” 

Gabriel bolted to his feet, hands trembling as he fumbled with the button of his coat. 

“Slowly,” Beelzebub ordered, and Gabriel froze. He stared them down as he dropped his coat from his shoulders and began working his tie loose. He yanked it from his neck and stepped forward, tossing the garment around the back of Beelzebub’s neck and using it like a leash to pull them forward to the edge of their seat. He planted a sloppy, open-mouth kiss on their lips, before releasing them and stepping back to work on the buttons of his dress shirt. 

_Someone's putting on quite the display_ , Beelzebub thought as they settled back in their chair, their wine glass perched in their hand and their eyebrow arched curiously. _He's already this desperate and he’s still got almost a month to go. How delightful._

Gabriel stepped out of the last if his clothes, and Beelzebub wasn't shocked in the slightest to see what state he was in. His cock was swollen, at least, as swollen as it could be in the cage. They stared at it for quite a while, the decision rattling around in their brain. They _could_ release him from the cage. He had been an awfully good boy, cooking them this wonderful romantic dinner. But they also didn’t want him figuring out how to weasel his way out of it so soon into the month. Decisions, decisions. 

They pushed their dinner plate to the side and reached for a plate of cheesecake with chocolate sauce. They cut in to the dessert and moaned around that first bite, watching in their periphery as Gabriel went to touch himself, then remembered the cage. They washed down the cheesecake with a sip of wine, beckoning him toward them with a curled finger. He shuffled forward, his entire body quivering with anticipation. 

“You have been an awfully good boy,” they mused, caressing his thigh with the back of their knuckles. They reached back and wiped a finger through the chocolate sauce on the plate, then smeared it over the exposed head of his cock. Gabriel muttered ‘oh fuck' under his breath several times, as they leaned forward and began swirling their tongue around the opening of the cage. Precum dribbled from the slit of his cock, mixing with the chocolate that they lapped up greedily. They licked until they were sure he was clean, then flicked their tongue playfully against the head of his cock, just to be mean. By the time they relented and relaxed back into their chair, he was panting and red faced, his muscles twitching with unrelieved tension. 

“But if I let you out of your cage too early, I don’t think you’ll make it to Christmas,” they explained, secretly hoping they would get to hear him beg. They got their wish. 

“Please Bee, please. Let me show you,” he pleaded, dropping to his knees once again. “You can take it off and I'll make you cum with my mouth, my hands. I won’t even touch myself, I swear.” 

Beelzebub smiled triumphantly, reaching back toward the table and fetching one of the lit candles. “You’re a bad liar,” they said as they pressed a hand flat against his chest, pushing until he rocked back on his heels. “And liarzzz… get punished.” 

They hovered the candle over his chest, delighting in the way his eyes darted from his Prince to the pool of molten wax atop the candle, his breathing increasing rapidly. They waited until they could see his panic shift into something akin to aroused resignation, before pouring the hot liquid onto his chest, where it dribbled down over his clenched abs, stopping just short of reaching his caged cock. He hissed and twitched, one hand grasping Beelzebub’s knee for support as he waited for the wax to cool, his cock leaking generous amounts of precum in response to the pain. 

“You’ve done so well for me angel, but what kind of demon would I be if I showed an _angel_ mercy, hmm?” 

Gabriel sighed, blinking past the involuntary tears that had resulted from the wax. “Of course my Prince,” he mumbled, bottom lip trembling. Beelzebub cupped beneath his chin and lifted so they could look him in the eyes, the pad of their thumb wiping away some of the tears. 

“You just be my good angel until Christmas, then you'll be rewarded. Now go wash up, and I’ll join you after I finish my dessert.” 

Gabriel nodded and stood, abandoning his clothes and walking unashamedly naked through the dining room. Beelzebub admired the perfectly toned musculature of his ass, suddenly regretting not bending him over the table and eating cheesecake off that ass. 

_Next time,_ they smiled to themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Beelzebub spent the better part of two days in bed after they returned from Hell. They were always exhausted when they got back to Earth, and the belly full of rich, delicious food had been just the thing to send them into a long, restful sleep. They awoke, as they always did, in Gabriel's arms, feeling so pliable and relaxed that they hardly wanted to move ever again. Behind Lust and Gluttony, Sloth was their favorite sin. 

“Good morning, my love,” Gabriel whispered, and they groaned in response. He kissed their shoulder and pulled them close, their back pressed against his warm, broad chest. They tipped their hips back like they usually did, to tease his morning wood with their ass, but instead they were reminded that there was something restricting him from achieving said wood. 

They smiled to themselves, pressing their ass back against his crotch regardless of the cage. _Fuck_ they were horny. How they’d love to tease that magnificent cock until it was rock hard and then ride it until they saw _stars._ But alas, they weren’t sure Gabriel could contain his lust if he were to be allowed full access to his cock. He’d been edged before, of course, but not nearly this long. He needed to pace himself, and where Beelzebub was concerned, he was simply God awful at maintaining his self-control. But perhaps they could make use of him yet. 

They brought his hand up to their mouth, kissing his knuckles before sensually sucking his middle and index fingers into their mouth. They sucked lewdly at his fingers, covering them in saliva and moaning as if it were a warm, throbbing cock in their mouth. They felt Gabriel sigh against the back of their neck, his hips rolling and rubbing his caged cock between their ass cheeks. Beelzebub shoved his hand between their legs, his spit-slick fingers quickly locating their clit and circling it with precision. Their breath hitched as he began to stroke them just the way they liked, their body already shivering with pleasure. 

“You're not… gonna ask me… to remove the cage?” they panted, canting their hips as he increased the speed of his stimulation. Honestly, if he were to ask them to remove the cage right now, with how desperately turned on they were, they’d probably say yes. 

“I’ve already asked and you said no. I trust my Master. You'll remove it when you think I deserve it. Until then…” he pushed them forward onto their belly, his teeth grazing their shoulder just hard enough to make them squeak out an embarrassing noise. “I’ll just have to make you cum in every other way imaginable.” 

He didn’t even spare them the time to be surprised at his response. He spread their legs and slid his hand along their folds, his thumb circling their puckered asshole while his middle and index fingers pressed in at their pussy. 

“Is this okay?” he asked gently, his fingers miraculously slicked with lube. 

“Oh sweet Satan, yes,” they breathed against the sheets, their hands gathering fistfuls as Gabriel gently worked them open. By the time he had his thumb fully inserted in their ass, they were already squirming and bucking their hips. 

“Come on angel, do it. Fuck my holezzz with those beautiful handzzz of yourzzz!” Beelzebub practically cried, and who was he to deny them? 

His fingers weren’t nearly as satisfying as his cock, but the addition of anal stimulation sent them careening toward orgasm much quicker than usual. Just when their ears started ringing and they began gasping out desperate pleas, Gabriel brought his free hand down with a _smack_ against their ass, immediately sending them into a mind-blowing orgasm. Their toes curled and their body shook, Gabriel pumping his fingers along with the pulsing waves of their pleasure. He kissed all the skin he could find as they relaxed into the sheets, his fingers sliding easily from inside them and caressing over their clit to overwhelm the one last time. 

“Angel…” Beelzebub panted through the delirium, their skin tingling where he kissed down their spine, eventually kissing the stinging red mark he'd left on their ass. 

“You're really… trying to impress me… aren’t you?” 

“Is it working?” 

Beelzebub chuckled as they rolled over onto their back, cradling Gabriel's handsome face in their hands and pulling him down for a passionate kiss. They lifted their thigh to brush against the tip of the cage, giggling at his quick intake of breath. 

“Yes, love. You're doing so well for me. But I haven’t even begun to push you yet, and I just want to make sure you can make it to Christmas. Because trust me, when I finally let you cum after a month of teasing… it'zzz going to feel _so_ good.” 

Gabriel shivered once, before settling on their chest and enjoying the feel of their fingers in his hair. 

“Yes, my Prince.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's my favorite so far. If you know me, you know I'm a slut for wing kink. And so is Gabriel XD

Beelzebub was feeling mischievous, and bored. A dangerous combination, in a demon. They kept flipping through channels on the television but everything was just insipid and dull. They turned the TV off and sat up, a realization dawning on them. Gabriel had been wearing the cage for a week now and had only ever asked them to take it off that first night, when he got back from Heaven. Beelzebub had been appeased by his reasoning when they asked him, but now they were doubtful. Either it was as he said—he was waiting to be granted permission by the mercy of his master… or they had failed to make his life hard enough yet. Literally. 

Their extremities tingled with excitement as they considered ways to torment him. What were some of his weaknesses? 

\--Their feet. He loved their feet and the way they looked in fishnets. 

\--Pain. He was a tried and true masochist. They could see the reaction in his body every time they got a little too rough with their claws, or overzealous with their use of discipline. 

\--Restraints. More than just the cage, he liked to be made helpless. Strung up like a plaything. 

Wait. Of course. They knew his greatest weakness. Throwing this at him so early in the month would really rattle him. Was it evil? Yes. Did they care? Not in the slightest. 

They made their way to his home office, where they found him flipping through a men’s catalogue of ridiculously expensive suits. _Egotist_. 

“I know how you like your clothezzz but I must admit, I like you better without them,” they said as they approached his desk, grabbing the back of his desk chair and swinging it around so he was facing them. Gabriel smiled up at them and was about to respond, but they cut him off. 

“Come with me, my wingzzz need grooming.” 

His smile faltered, and Beelzebub’s heart nearly skipped a beat at that flicker of nervousness in his pretty eyes. Wings. His Achilles heel. It didn’t matter whose wings were being groomed, theirs or his, it was always a very sensual experience for him. He loved having his wings touched as much as he loved to touch theirs. Beelzebub couldn’t remember a time they hadn’t fucked after a wing grooming session, and clearly by the look on his face, he couldn’t either. 

They took him by the hand and led him to the master bathroom, leaving him standing awkwardly in the doorway as they removed their shirt and unfurled their wings. They could practically hear the gulp of air Gabriel took as he loosened his tie. 

“What’zzz the matter, pet? Didn’t think I would take it eazzzy on you, did you?” 

Gabriel shook his head and bit his lip, his eyes lingering on their exposed breasts. “I just… didn’t think you’d be so ruthless. That’s all,” he said, only half joking, as he removed his coat and tie and rolled up his shirt sleeves to his elbows. 

“That soundzzzz like a ‘you’ problem,” they purred, throwing their legs over the side of the bathtub and glancing expectantly over their shoulder. “Make it snappy, Archangel.” 

He sighed and stepped forward, his gentle hands resting on the crests of their wings as he inspected them. “Do you go rolling in the tar pits, just so I’ll groom your wings? These look like shit.” 

They flapped their wings wildly, intentionally sending a gust of wind and loose feathers around the bathroom. “Too much talking, not enough grooming, pet. Any more sass from you and I’ll have to bend you over my knee and spank you.” 

Gabriel chuckled in response but didn’t say anything. Beelzebub’s body instantly relaxed when his fingers coursed through their feathers, his fingernails barely making contact with the thin skin beneath. They rolled their neck and groaned pleasurably, Gabriel’s soothing angelic aura providing some relief to their aching body. They carried so much tension in their wings, and they only ever realized how much it weighed on them when it was lifted by soft hands. 

“Feelzzz good, angel,” they said absently, and Gabriel brought one hand up to massage the back of their neck while his other hand massaged the joint where their wing met their back. “Shit that feelzzz _really_ good,” they mumbled, pushing their wing back into the pressure of his fingers. 

“Being evil must really build up tension,” Gabriel teased, receiving an elbow to the ribs from the Prince. 

“Do I need to gag you?” Beelzebub asked, and Gabriel’s hands stopped moving altogether. He leaned over their shoulder, his breath hot as it ghosted over their ear. 

“I would like nothing better,” he whispered, sucking their earlobe between his lips and making them melt. _What kind of game was he playing?_ They had planned to unravel _him_ with their little wing kink stunt, but he had somehow turned the tables on them?! _Oh he’s going to pay for this._

“I’ll bet you would. Now finish my wingzzz, they’re not going to get any better if you keep sucking at my neck like a tit.” 

Gabriel did as he was told. Obedience was one of his best qualities, both as an angel and as a sub. Sure he could be mouthy, but with a mouth that pretty, he could get away with it. Especially when he did such a good job with his tasks. 

“Wow, I think this izzz the best my wings have ever looked,” Beelzebub said as they admired their wings in the mirror, the feathers all preened and shining. “Well done, pet. You’ve earned your reward. Clothezzz off.” 

Gabriel swallowed hard, removing his shirt and trousers (apparently he was going commando today). Beelzebub procured a small black key from their pocket and knelt, unlocking his cage and dropping the contraption to the floor. Gabriel sighed with relief, his hand resting atop their hair as they pressed a tender kiss to the head of his cock. He was already halfway hard, his cock twitching heavily when they licked at the underside of his head. 

_That’s enough of that,_ they thought, standing quickly and meeting his lustful eyes. 

“Your turn. Wingzzz out.” 

His eyes widened, and his cock pulsed again. “M-my wings? My wings are fine, they don’t need to be groomed.” 

“That’s not what I asked, izzz it.” 

Gabriel sighed shakily and unfurled his massive white wings, turning and kneeling obediently before his Prince. They stepped forward and gently raked their fingers down through his feathers, earning a shudder from their angel. At their vantage point, they could see his reflection in the mirror, and watch his cock flush and twitch with their ministrations. So _easy_ , this one. 

When they finished with his primary wings, they stepped up close behind him and met his eyes in the mirror, their hands resting on his strong shoulders. “Now the rest of them.” 

“Bee please…” 

They grabbed a fistful of his hair and held it tight, their eyes still staring daggers into him in the mirror. “It wazzzn’t a request.” 

Gabriel whined and acquiesced, his other four Seraphim wings emerging above and below his primaries. 

“That’zzz a good angel.” 

They released their grip in his hair, their hands venturing into the smaller, much more sensitive set of wings above his primaries. Gabriel shivered violently and his hand reached for his cock, though he stopped himself with a grimace. 

“You want to touch yourself don’t you?” Beelzebub asked, their claws extending slightly and grazing the skin of his wings. Gabriel cursed under his breath, his hips tipping slightly as his cock leaked precum onto the marble tiled floor. 

“Go on then. You earned it.” 

“I c-can’t, Bee…” 

“Yes you can,” Beelzebub said matter-of-factly, dropping to their knees behind him and grabbing his wrist, their hand covering his as they wrapped it around his hard cock. They began to slowly move his hand, stroking up his length and smearing his precum over the head, and miracling a generous helping of lube. “That’zzz it. Just like that,” they whispered, releasing their grasp and standing once again, their attention focused on watching him in the mirror. They returned their hands to his secondary wings, and admired the reaction when they clawed down through his feathers—he whined loudly and bucked into his hand, his stroking increasing in speed. 

“Bee I don’t… I can’t… what if I can’t stop myself?” 

“You will.” 

“I don’t know if I can, please…” 

“Either you will stop yourself from cumming, or I will. But your master will be very disappointed if that happenzzz. Understand?” 

“Yes my Prince,” he breathed, his ab muscles clenching as he spread his legs and began slowly fucking into his hand. 

“That’zzz a nice view angel, just keep doing that while I attend to your wingzzz,” they smiled wickedly, their claws stroking through his feathers over and over. His secondary wings shivered increasingly beneath their touch, until it was all six wings and his entire body that was shaking. They figured he could handle a bit more, so they wrapped one hand around his primary wing where it met his back, and the other around his throat. His eyes met theirs in the mirror, his hand pumping faster around his cock. 

“Tell me when you’re close,” Beelzebub ordered, and he nodded. They took a risk and dug their claws into his wing, not quite hard enough to break skin but hard enough to cause a sharp, stinging pain to shoot down his spine. He cried out and jolted hard in their grasp, his hand stilling around his cock. 

“I don’t recall telling you to stop,” they growled, and he practically sobbed when he began shallowly rocking his hips. 

“That’zzz it, pet. Look how beautiful you are. The cage served you well. That cock of yourzzz looks so thick, I can’t wait to ride it. To feel it so hard inside me azzz I cum…” 

“ _Fuck_ , Bee I’m close, I’m close…” 

“Slow down. Keep going,” they said, watching his expression in the mirror as he began to panic. 

“I can’t…” 

“You’re not going to make it to Christmas unless you learn some self-control, come on now. Slowly, carefully. One more time.” 

He whimpered as he thrust into his hand once more, careful not to apply too much pressure. 

“Again.” 

“Fuck fuck fuck…” 

“Again.” 

“ _Bee_.” 

They applied just a bit more pressure on his wing, their claws tightening until he practically screamed. 

“I’m gonna…” 

“ _Stop_.” 

Beelzebub held him right where he was, didn’t release his wing or his throat, simply watched as he gasped and writhed, this hand wrapped tightly around the base of his cock which was visibly throbbing. This would be the true test. If he could pull himself back from this ledge, then they had every confidence he could make it to the end of the month. 

Finally he relaxed, and they released him. He rocked back on his heels, his chest heaving and his cock still rock solid, hanging heavily between his legs. Beelzebub sauntered around to stand in front of him, their hand carding through his hair lovingly. He looked up at them with such devotion, his eyes brimming with tears. 

“You were a good boy, angel.” 

He shuddered and leaned in to their touch, turning so he could kiss their palm. “I wanna be good for you, Bee, but I don’t… think I can do that… again.” 

“You must know where the line izzz in order to keep from crossing it. I won’t push you like that every time. But I _will_ do it again. And you _will_ obey me.” 

Gabriel groaned pitifully, lifting up on to his knees and wrapping his arms around their middle. They cradled him against them, their claws very lightly scratching down his back, between his wings. When he still hadn’t stopped trembling, they stepped back and tipped his chin up. 

“Cold shower?” 

He nodded furiously. They smiled and kissed his forehead, motioning for him to stand. 

“Go on. But I’m going to sit here and watch,” they said, backing toward the bathtub and perching their ass on it. He willed away his wings and stumbled toward the shower, reaching in and turning the dial to ice cold. Beelzebub admired his body dripping wet as he leaned against the shower wall and tried to calm himself, a swell of devilish triumph rising in their belly, and even lower. That had been quite the display, and if they were being perfectly honest, it had taken just as much will power on their part to keep from completely ruining him. They were going to need to train him up to penetrative sex, because they were going to need some good dick, and soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Running had always been an escape, for Gabriel. It was like a reboot cycle for his corporation. When thoughts started to get stuck in feedback loops, when his muscles and circulatory system became stressed from work, he always ran. It cleared his head, and refreshed his body. After a run he always felt accomplished, like his body had functioned exactly the way God intended it to. Well, perhaps not _exactly_. These human bodies were not made to run as far and as long as he did, but he didn’t tire like a human. He didn’t run until he was tired, he ran until he felt refreshed. Sometimes that would be a jog around the park, sometimes he would run to the neighboring country. 

This particular run was very much needed. After that stunt Beelzebub pulled with his wings… he had been absolutely _wrecked_. Sure, he had succeeded at not breaking the rules, but _fuck_ he’d been close. He hadn’t expected them to pull out all the stops so early in the month, and it made him anxious for what the rest of the month might bring. They would want him to fuck them at some point, and that made him nervous. He’d been able to control his body’s urges for millennia, at least, until Bee. They drove him wild in ways he couldn’t explain. He couldn’t guarantee he’d be able to stop himself if he were to be buried inside them, feeling the heat from their body, their claws digging in to his wings while their warm, wet pussy tightened around him… 

He hit the ground hard and grunted at the shock. He looked back to glare at the rock he’d tripped over and cursed at himself for not paying attention. Dammit, now he couldn’t even run to clear his mind. Beelzebub had him all tied up in knots and it was only the _eleventh_. 

He didn’t want to deal with his thoughts during the run home, so he simply miracled himself back inside the foyer. He removed his shoes and brushed the dirt from his knees, sighing when he found his palms covered in dirt and a few scrapes. He needed a shower. Sure he could miracle himself clean, but the hot water might wash away some of his stupidity. 

He trudged up the stairs toward their bedroom, pulling his sweatshirt over his head as he stepped through the door. He froze when his eyes settled on the sight before him—Beelzebub, naked on their bed except for fishnet thigh highs, their fingers slowly teasing between their legs. 

“Wazzzn’t sure when you’d be back,” they said, voice low as they circled their clit with their fingertips. “You’re so sexy after a run. Breathless, all sweaty. And now with the added bonus of all that lust coming off you. It’zzz…” they arched their back as they dipped two fingers inside themselves and then stroked their clit once again with their slick fingers. “Mmmm, it’zzz intoxicating.” 

Gabriel swallowed hard and dropped his sweatshirt to the floor, his eyes fixed on what their fingers were doing. He approached the bed in a trance, already considering whether he could fuck them to just one orgasm without cumming. His wings ached in their non-corporeal state, as if to remind him just how close he’d been to coming unraveled last time. 

He couldn’t handle the stimulation to his cock. Of that much he was sure. But _fuck_ Beelzebub looked so tantalizing like that, their legs spread wide and trembling as they touched themselves to thoughts of him. He crawled over them, both hands planted over their shoulders as he searched their glittering eyes for what they wanted. Turns out, he didn’t need to search. They hooked their heels around his ass, pulling him flush against them and grinding against his cotton sweatpants, where his cock was already making an impressive tent. He gasped and pulled away as much as they’d allow, a groan rumbling in his chest. 

“I can’t, Bee. I feel close already just thinking about it,” he pleaded with them, his eyes flickering down to where their fingers returned to their task at hand. 

They squirmed as they pouted, a shudder coursing through them when they caressed over their clit just right. Gabriel considered his options for only a moment, before backing down to the end of the bed. He grabbed them behind the knees and dragged them down with him, so they were lined up with the edge of the bed and he was kneeling on the floor between their legs. “I don’t think I can handle feeling myself inside you. Not right now. You ruin me, you know that?” he asked, caressing their thighs with his hands as he turned and kissed the inside of their knee. “But I want to be good for you, so I’m gonna make you cum anyway.” 

Beelzebub shivered and mumbled _fuck yes_ as Gabriel kissed his way up the inside of their thigh, his hands still caressing their skin. He gave them one experimental lick, up through their folds and flicking his tongue over their clit. They keened loudly and arched their back, giving him quite the view of their beautiful body. 

“Sensitive. How long had you been waiting for me?” he asked, before flicking his tongue tortuously lightly over their clit. 

“ _Fuck!_ Longer than a master should ever have to wait. Come on Archangel, fucking put that smart mouth to use!” 

Gabriel smirked at how needy they were already. He flicked his tongue over their clit and then sucked, his hands instinctively pinning down their hips when they tried to buck against his mouth. He prodded at their hole with his tongue, and felt a surge of warmth shoot straight to his cock when they moaned his name. He moved one hand so he could rub circles over their clit with his thumb, a moan rumbling in his throat and that caused his tongue to vibrate inside them. Beelzebub reached down and grasped a handful of his hair, their thighs quivering as they shoved his face against their throbbing heat. 

“If you won’t give me your cock then you better fuck me with that tongue,” they gasped, toes curling as he obeyed their command and fucked into them with his outstretched tongue. His thumb flicked quickly over their clit, their erratic twitching and sharp gasps signaling that they were close. He could feel their muscles clenching around his tongue and taste their delicious juices as they came, his own desire twisting in his belly so intensely that he moaned with abandon, one hand releasing their hip so he could stroke his cock. _Fucking hell_ how good it would feel to fuck them, when they were so sensitive and swollen… 

He stood quickly and lined himself up, Beelzebub’s desperate cry nearly drowned out by his own. They were so hot, so wet, he couldn’t resist snapping his hips _hard_ , thrusting inside them and hitting their innermost walls. 

_Oh shit_ … 

He stopped moving entirely, his own heartbeat thundering in his veins. Both hands gripped the underside of their thighs, holding their legs open wide so they couldn’t gain any leverage by wrapping their legs around him. 

“Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ Bee you feel so good, _so good_ …” he mumbled, sweat beginning to bead at his temple from the restraint it took not to just plow into them. They were still constricting around his cock, their chest and cheeks blushing bright red as they rode out the fading euphoria of their orgasm and simultaneous penetration. Their claws had extended from their fingertips, and they reached down to drag those claws over his abs, earning a gasp and another snap of his hips. 

“Bee, I’m close, I’m so close _shit_ …” 

They froze suddenly, their eyes clearing of the post-orgasmic haze as they focused on their angel. 

“Don’t move, just stay right there, just let me feel that cock,” they said gently, as they watched him wince and struggle to maintain his composure. His chest was heaving, and his ab muscles quivered uncontrollably. He really was quite the sight, and they couldn’t help that their body clenched around him again, just from the sight of him so wrecked and the feel of that marvelous cock buried finally, finally inside them. He practically sobbed, his jaw clenched tight as he tried to shove that need for release back down and banish it. He shouldn’t have tried to fuck them, but he just couldn’t resist them like this. It just wasn’t _fair_. 

He remained buried inside them, their hands petting what skin they could find until the throbbing subsided enough that he was confident enough to move. He removed himself from them and panted, his eyes drifting down to watch his cock twitch where it hovered at their entrance, desperate to feel that Heavenly heat once again. 

“See what you do to me?” he asked, releasing their thighs and kissing them breathless. They laughed against his lips, another surge of demonic pride swelling in their chest. 

“I’m a demon. Tempting izzz my forté,” they teased, to which he scoffed. 

“You’re a gluttony demon, not a lust demon.” 

“… you did just gorge yourself on my pussy, didn’t you? Temptation accomplished.” 

Gabriel outright laughed and caressed down their side, over the ticklish spot just beneath their ribs. 

“On Christmas day, I swear to God above and Satan below, I am going to fuck you so hard, you will feel your soul leave your body.” 

Beelzebub’s eyes glowed red with excitement, and their lips curved up into a devilish smirk. 

“Promisezzz, promisezzz…”


	7. Chapter 7

“You’ve made it halfway,” Beelzebub said over their morning coffee, glancing toward the bay window where Gabriel stood basking in the day's sunshine. He turned his head lazily to look at them, confused at first but then blushing brightly when he realized what they were talking about. 

“Oh I know, Bee. I’ve been counting,” he said with a smile which they returned. 

“I’ll bet you have. Counting the minutezzz.” 

“Only twenty thousand more to go.” 

Beelzebub laughed out loud and sipped their coffee, their eyes drifting down his body to admire all the parts of him they loved so much. The soft little swell of tummy just beneath his navel, framed by chiseled hips, his strong thighs. That _ass_. Curse those grey sweatpants. Beelzebub was going to have to do something about the way he looked in those. 

They stood and set down their coffee mug, all thoughts of breakfast abandoned in lieu of something else they’d much rather devour. 

They shuffled over behind him, their hands fanning out over his wide shoulder blades. He sighed pleasurably at the sensation of their hands on him—his shoulders, arms, down his back, and then two firm handfuls of his ass. He chuckled at them, his eyes sparkling as he glanced over his shoulder. 

“Is there something you want, my Prince?” 

They didn’t answer, simply stepped forward to hug him from behind, their hands sliding up beneath his white cotton t-shirt. His breathing quickened when they flicked their fingertips over his nipples, his sweatpants beginning to tent noticeably the longer they teased him. 

They shoved him toward the table and bent him over it, their hands drifting down to caress over his ass before hooking their fingers in the elastic of his waistband. They pushed his sweatpants down past his ass, allowing the fabric to crumple at his ankles, a sinister chuckle slithering from their lips. “Lookzzz like I’ll be having breakfast at the table after all.” 

Gabriel whined as Beelzebub knelt behind him and with very little preamble, licked from his balls to his hole. He practically melted onto the table, his legs spreading a bit wider to give them better access. 

“Look at you, being a whore so early in the morning,” they teased, prodding at his entrance with their tongue once again. 

“I just _oh shit_ … it’s been a while since… _fuck_ since we’ve done this _ah!_ ” his statement broke off into a yelp as Beelzebub began stroking his cock with their hand, their tongue still lapping at his flesh. After a thorough licking, prodding, and sucking, the poor angel seemed incapable of rational thought. 

Beelzebub stood and placed a hand roughly between his shoulder blades, pinning him down to the table as they teased his hole with one finger. They allowed some of their own spit to dribble down onto their finger, Gabriel whining and squirming as they slowly pushed in. “I just thought a bit of stimulation elsewhere might give that poor tortured cock of yourzzz a rest,” they mumbled absently, adding a second finger and smiling when Gabriel jolted against the table, the soft pad of their middle finger locating his prostate. 

“Oh… _God Almighty… yes…_ ” Gabriel bumbled, his body beginning to twitch and shake with every gentle thrust of their fingers. They continued until he was putty beneath them, reveling in his pitiful whine when they removed their fingers. 

“Stay right there angel, don’t move,” they commanded, leaving him helplessly draped over the table as they made their way to their bedroom. They smiled as they fetched their favorite strap, a vibrating one with a rabbit attachment for their pleasure as well. They fastened it around themselves with their harness, admiring the way the toy looked between their legs. Sure, they could just swap their current arrangement for a cock, but this felt like more of a domination move. Gabriel didn’t deserve their cock, he’d have to work much harder for that. 

They sauntered back in to the dining room, their hand absently stroking the toy and covering it with miracled lube. They had Gabriel’s undivided attention, as he remained draped over the table, his eyes fixated on their fingers slowly stroking the thick silicone. Given the look of hunger on his face, they were almost surprised he didn’t start drooling. 

“You know, I’ve been fairly lenient with you so far,” Beelzebub mused as they made their way behind him. They admired him so helpless, legs spread and cock leaking precum just from the anticipation. They poised the tip of the toy at his puckered ring, and activated the vibration. They moaned long and low, simply teasing him with the tip, much to his vocal dismay. 

“If this is lenient, I dread what the rest of the month _oh Jesus Christ_ …” Gabriel shouted as Beelzebub pushed the toy inside him with a slow but steady motion. 

“Blaspheming already?” they teased, their breath catching when the vibrating rabbit ears stroked past their clit. They picked up a rhythmic pace, their own body beginning to tremble from the vibration and the lovely slap of their hips against Gabriel’s marvelous ass. 

“You should be scared. I have such wicked thingzzz in store for you yet,” they taunted, reaching up to gather both his wrists and pin them to his lower back with one hand, their other hand fisting in his hair. His pathetic little moans and whimpers were music to their ears, sending chills through their body in all the right ways. They thrust their hips harder, faster, and upped the vibration setting. 

“Tell me, Archangel. Doezzz it please you to serve your Prince like this? To be my eternal plaything, spread open and fucked and never allowed to cum?” 

“Yes, _yes my Prince_. I’m your dirty fuck toy. Abuse me, use me how you see fit _oh fuck_ …” Gabriel moaned lewdly as Beelzebub began ramming into him, their breaths turning to raspy gasps. 

“Damn angel, you really are my little slut today, aren’t you?” Beelzebub panted, their hands releasing him so they could grab him by the hips and pull him roughly back into their thrusts. His hands slapped out onto the table, pushing his body back to meet them as his toes curled against the hardwood floor. He was beginning to feel the stirrings of his release building, but he just had to hang on, Beelzebub sounded so close. 

“Don’t stop my Prince, cum for me, please…” he begged, and that was all it took. They thrust hard inside him, pressing themselves flush against the vibrating rabbit and crying out their pleasure. They rolled their hips with the waves of their orgasm, each time dragging the vibrating toy over his prostate and making him yelp. The final thrust had him convulsing, his hands clawing at the surface of the table. 

“S—stop Bee. I’m close…” he muttered, and they gently removed themselves. They stumbled back, lightheaded, and wiped a bit of sweat from their forehead with a chuckle. 

“Did you push yourself so close just to make sure I got off?” they asked, one hand caressing over his flushed ass. He wiggled into their touch and tossed them a smirk over his shoulder that sent their heart fluttering into all sorts of unwelcome butterflies. 

“You doubt me?” he asked, pushing himself up on trembling arms and wobbly legs. 

Beelzebub smiled and kissed his cheek, then lightly slapped it. “You’re about the only thing I still have faith in.”


	8. Chapter 8

“What’zzz the occasion angel?” Beelzebub asked as they settled into the seat held out for them by a very well-dressed server. They glanced out over an incredible view of the Tyhrrenian Sea at sunset, their heart once again skipping a beat when that sunset light reflected back at them from a pair of adoring, twilight eyes. 

“No occasion. Just wanted to treat my love to a genuine Italian dinner,” he smiled, firing off some perfectly unaccented Italian at the server, who nodded and scuttled away. 

“That is so sexy when you do that.” 

“What?” 

“Speak other languagezzz besides English.” 

“All I did was order wine.” 

“Still. You sounded fucking sexy doing it.” 

Gabriel blushed and smoothed his cloth napkin over his lap, Beelzebub watching with intent the way his large hands moved over the fabric of that stunning Armani suit. 

“Were it not for the Tower of Babel, it wouldn’t even be necessary for the Messenger to know all tongues, but alas, I’m glad it served the greater purpose of making the Prince of Hell horny at dinner.” 

They laughed at him, accepting their glass of wine from the server and holding it up toward their radiant angel. “To the Messenger. Whose tongue performs feats far beyond foreign languagezzz.” 

Gabriel smiled that ridiculously handsome smile of his and clicked his glass melodiously against theirs, both angel and demon savoring the rich, fruity flavor of the wine and the warm sea breeze in a rare moment of peace. 

Gabriel ordered Beelzebub’s meal for them. Not out of any obligation to superfluous human gender roles, but because Beelzebub seemed to enjoy the way his mouth looked when speaking Italian. He tucked away their menus and handed them to the server, shifting triumphantly in his seat when he turned back to find that look of ravenous hunger he loved so much in the Prince’s eyes. 

“I ordered two meals, even though I don’t eat. Don’t want the server getting suspicious. Figured you can eat both anyhow,” he said smilingly, and Beelzebub could hardly contain the urge to tackle that fucking angel and have him right there on the cobblestone terrace. _What in Satan’s name did I do to deserve him._

They stood and dragged their chair closer to his, so they were sitting right next to him, and slipped their hand into his where it rested in his lap. His brow wrinkled in confusion, and he took a tentative sip of wine. 

“What’s the catch Bee? You’re never affectionate. Especially not in public.” 

They feigned offense. “This izzz romantic, dammit, I’m making an effort.” 

Gabriel chuckled, but squeezed their hand regardless. “Right,” he teased, but chose not to comment further. Of course he knew they had something wicked up their sleeve, but he couldn’t bring himself to complain about any amount of affection. 

Their meals arrived and Gabriel nearly swooned at the look of absolute happiness on Beelzebub’s face. He leaned back and draped an arm over the back of their chair, cradling his wine glass in hand and simply enjoying the joyous emotions radiating from his love. They sampled everything on the table and stopped for a sip of wine, their eyes wandering over when they felt him staring. 

“I like making you happy,” he said with a heartfelt grin. They smiled back, eyes sparkling with mischief as they glanced around the restaurant. Their hand released his and drifted up to squeeze his thigh, then moved a bit further until they felt their fingers graze his bulge. He jerked in his chair and glanced nervously around, finding only a few couples and elderly people nearby. 

“Seriously? Here?” he whispered, his breath catching when they outright groped him. 

“You said you like making me happy, right?” they asked with a knowing smile, their fingers rubbing down the seam of his trousers so they could fondle his balls. He forced out a breath and loosened his tie a bit, scooting his chair closer to the table so any shenanigans wouldn’t be visible if the server made an appearance. 

“You’re incorrigible.” 

“I’ve not had any complaints, now have I?” 

He sighed deeply and leaned a bit closer to them as they picked up their fork and twirled a helping of pasta onto it, their moan of pleasure at the flavor sending a shock of arousal straight to his gut. They pressed the flat of their palm against his hardening cock, and slowly began rubbing him through his trousers. They continued to eat nonchalantly, every so often stopping to take a sip of wine and lick the deep red residue from their lips. Gabriel squirmed uncomfortably in his chair once he was fully hard, a noticeable wet spot forming on his expensive slacks. His hand ventured from the back of their chair to their neck, clawing weakly at their skin when they carefully unzipped his trousers. 

“Do you ever wear any knickers?” they asked as they freed his cock and slowly began stroking him. 

“Haven’t had any complaints,” he teased, hissing as they rubbed over the head of his cock with their thumb. His fingers crawled up the back of their neck and into their hair, lightly tugging when they made a ring with their fingers and stroked from tip to base. 

Beelzebub went back to their meal, seemingly disinterested in their under-the-table distraction. Gabriel, meanwhile, was spiraling quickly, his eyes darting around the restaurant every time he choked or twitched from the stimulation. Beelzebub wouldn’t give him anything truly satisfying, just light strokes and teasing glances, but it had him practically shaking in his chair and clutching the back of their neck like a vice. 

The server appeared suddenly and Gabriel almost jumped out of his seat, his knee bumping the underside of the table loudly. He cleared his throat and forced a smile at the server’s question, turning toward Beelzebub and wincing when they continued to stroke him. 

“He would like to know… um, if you’d like dessert?” 

Beelzebub arched an eyebrow at him, the pad of their thumb rubbing the glans at the underside of his cock head and making his eyes tear up. “What do you think?” 

Gabriel looked frantically back toward the server and uttered something in Italian, the young man tilting his head curiously before shuffling away. 

“ _Shit_. Part of that was in Spanish,” Gabriel admitted, gritting his teeth through a smile as he tipped his hips and pushed his now painfully hard cock further into Beelzebub’s clenched fist. 

“So what’zzz for dessert?” Beelzebub asked, smilingly admiring the pained expression on Gabriel’s face. 

“Fuck… fuck if I know,” he stuttered, his hand moving to grip Beelzebub’s shoulder until it ached. They waited until the server returned with their dish before beginning to pump their hand on his cock with conviction. He somehow managed to compose himself enough to utter a broken _grazie_ at the server, his breath held in his chest until the boy once again departed. 

“ _Bee_ …” he pleaded with them, but they ignored him and handed him their fork. 

“It’s tiramisu. One of my favoritezzz. Go on then. Feed your Master.” 

Gabriel took the utensil with shaking fingers, cutting into the dessert and holding it up in front of them. They licked their lips seductively, closing their mouth slowly around the fork and humming their approval as they savored their dessert. Their thumb rubbed tantalizing circles over his head, smearing the ample amount of precum and sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body. He fed them several more bites of cake, before dropping the fork and clamping his hand on the back of their neck. 

“ _Bee please_ ,” he begged, his body shuddering when they focused their shallow strokes around his sensitive head. They halted the movement of their hand and leaned in close, a sloppy kiss smearing some of the fluffy frosting on his lips, which they quickly licked and kissed away. They could feel his precum dribbling over their fingers, and they gave him one last gentle stroke that had him moaning. 

“The check izzz here.”


	9. Chapter 9

Beelzebub stood in their massive walk-in closet, contemplating what kind of outfit they wanted to use to torment Gabriel. They had seen him sitting at his desk, looking like a snack in his best Westwood suit and just scribbling away at paperwork. As if there wasn’t a perfectly good pussy in need of a railing in this house. A travesty. 

Of course they shared their closet with the world’s most vain Archangel, so eighty percent of it was taken up by incredibly expensive suits, dress shirts, ties, and enough shoes to squash every single one of their flies twice over. But they kept what little they needed for themselves. Their work attire, date outfits, a healthy collection of comfortable clothes for lounging around the house, and of course their secret stash of naughty things they only pulled out on special occasions. Today’s special occasion: they were going to get some dick, if they had to rip it off of him and fuck themselves with it. 

They pulled out a fishnet shirt, leather body harness with thigh garters, and a tiny little black pleated skirt that was more of a belt than a skirt. It barely covered any of their ass, but it did pair well with the thigh garters. They smiled as they observed the completed ensemble in the floor-to-ceiling mirror, their eyes catching Gabriel’s tie collection behind them and formulating an evil plan. They pivoted and smoothed a hand over the luxurious silks, before grabbing a handful of them and sauntering down the hall to his office. They stopped in the doorway and cleared their throat, Gabriel glancing up from his paperwork and dropping both his pen and his jaw. 

“Ummmm Michael, I’m gonna have to call you back,” he bumbled, and Beelzebub could hear the other Archangel protesting on speakerphone but Gabriel jammed his finger onto the screen to silence her. 

“You are going to stop what you’re doing, let me tie you up with all your ridiculous tiezzz, and then you’re going to be a good, obedient pet and fuck me on that desk.” 

Gabriel gulped and looked down at his paperwork, then back up at them, eyes lingering on their milky thighs. “I… uh…” 

“It wazzzz a statement, not a request,” they growled, stalking forward and depositing the handful of ties on his desk. He stood slowly, his chest heaving with his quickening breaths. 

“Of… of course my Prince,” he said, reaching out to touch their skin, but they slapped his hand away. 

“No touching,” they snapped, dragging a hand over his chest as they circled him, fetching one of the ties and binding his hands behind his back. They fastened another in his mouth, effectively gagging him, before returning to stand in front of him. 

“You’ve been deprived of your hands, and your mouth. I don’t need soft caresses, or gentle wordzzz. All I need…” they cooed, lowering the zip of his trousers and fondling his cock. “Izzzz this.” 

Gabriel sighed through the fabric in his mouth as they teased him, and whined when they removed their hand after only a few strokes. He watched them sink to their knees, another tie in hand as they eased his balls out of the zipper opening of his trousers and wrapped the tie like a makeshift cock ring. 

“This’ll make thingzzz interesting,” they mused, stroking him to full hardness while gazing up at him with those gorgeous sapphire eyes. They grinned when he tipped his hips forward, begging for their mouth, but they didn’t give him the satisfaction. Instead they stood and grabbed the tie that was already around his neck, holding it over their shoulder like a leash as they turned and leaned seductively over his desk, forcing him to bow slightly behind them. 

“Come on pet. Do azzz your master bidzzz,” they said, wiggling their ass as they felt his cock head slide between their cheeks. He rocked his hips, sliding his cock along their folds and earning a soft buzz from the Prince. Gabriel groaned against his gag as Beelzebub arched their back and tipped their hips at just the right angle, allowing him to push inside them without his hands. 

“Mmmmm fuck yes angel. I’ve missed this feeling. So full of your cock, it’zzz so good…” they mumbled as Gabriel began to move, slow at first but quickly building to the pace and ferocity he knew they liked. He couldn’t help the whimpers and whines muffled by his gag, he missed this too. He’d never felt anything like Beelzebub’s body, the way they moaned and buzzed the harder he fucked them, the way they tightened around him when he hit that perfect spot. And this—being tied up and gagged and used like a fuck toy? His favorite. 

He spread his legs a bit wider and gave them everything, fucking into them like a dog in heat. They cried out and yanked his tie, forcing him to bend over them a bit more, grunting with pleasure as his hips slapped against their ass. 

“Harder, angel,” Beelzebub gasped, and he did as he was told, fucking them hard enough that the desk began to creak. 

“ _Fuck yes_ ,” Beelzebub moaned, their hand tightening around his tie and hanging on for dear life as they felt their orgasm creeping up their extremities. They could hear Gabriel whimpering against his gag, and barely had time to wonder if he was close before their vision burned white with their own orgasm. Their toes curled and they screamed from the intensity of it, their body pulsing around his cock until he slowed and stopped. They released their grip on his tie, allowing him to remove himself and stumble back away from them, though they remained flopped over the desk, allowing him a tantalizing view of their swollen pussy and their juices shimmering down their thighs. 

They pushed up from the desk and turned, perching their ass on the desk and no doubt ruining several articles of paperwork. They tilted their head and watched Gabriel struggle, his cock pulsing between his legs and his ab muscles quivering delightfully. They reached out and teased the underside of his shaft with their toes, and he practically screamed, shaking his head _no_ and canting his hips so they couldn’t reach. They giggled at how sensitive he was, and decided to be just a bit more evil. They spread their legs and slid their fingers along their folds, smiling at Gabriel’s pathetic whimper, and the dribble of precum that leaked from his cock and onto that beautiful silk tie. 

“It’zzz too bad you probably couldn’t handle another go. I’ve not yet had my fill of that magnificent cock,” they mused as they dipped two fingers inside themselves, rolling their head back and pumping their fingers slowly. “I can’t wait to hear how you cry when you finally cum for your master. A month’zzz worth of unrelieved tension. You’ll be my good boy and wait for your prezzzent, won’t you?” the asked, pulling their slick fingers from themselves and rubbing their clit, enough to make their breath hitch. Gabriel nodded, though his chin quivered and he whined against the gag. Beelzebub made a mock pout at him and hopped down from the desk, smearing their slick fingers over his cock and smiling at the way he squirmed. 

“That’zzz a good angel,” they said, turning on their heel and stalking toward the door, leaving him helplessly bound and aroused. 

“Don’t you have work to do?”


	10. Chapter 10

“You’ve done so well for me, Gabriel,” Beelzebub praised as they circled their bound angel. Gabriel knelt entirely naked, save the knotted ropes they’d fastened over his abs, chest, and thighs. His wrists were secured to the strap between his ankles, keeping him entirely immobilized and at their mercy. They backed away to admire their handiwork, their lover's beautiful body like a work of art all wrapped up and ready for them to destroy. 

“This time I’ve got a surprise for you,” they said quietly, pressing their thumb into a remote in their hand, activating the vibrator currently nudged right up against his prostate. He jerked and moaned, his teeth working around the rubber horse bit in his mouth. He took deep breaths to try and calm himself, but Beelzebub added another layer to his torture—activating the vibrating ring just beneath the head of his cock. He moaned louder, already straining against his bonds and wiggling his hips helplessly. 

“ _Satan_ you’re beautiful like this. I could keep you forever on your knees, shaking with pleasure. Azzz a matter of fact…” they added, backing toward a plush armchair and sinking into it, their legs crossed nonchalantly. “I think I will.” 

Gabriel tried to maintain his composure, but failed fairly quickly. Beelzebub remained in their chair, occasionally switching the settings on the vibrators to quick pulses or long slow waves. They watched with fascination as he slowly slipped into an overstimulated frenzy—his abs clenching and quivering as he tipped his hips and squirmed against his restraints, his chest heaving. He made such exquisite noises too. At first just little whimpers here and there, when they switched dials on the vibrators, but after about twenty minutes, he was grunting and growling, saliva running down his chin from clenching his jaw against the bit. 

“Bee stop, I’m gonna cum…” he managed to choke out around the bit, his eyes glistening when the Prince leaned forward with a sinister grin. 

“That’zzz my surprise. You don’t have to try and stop it. That little ring around your pretty cock? It won’t let you cum, no matter how hard you try. A little demonic miracle I devizzed. Quite brilliant, if I do say so myself…” they explained, leaning back in their chair to enjoy the result as they dialed the vibrator up once again. Gabriel whined pitifully as his body shook, his hips rocking and his cock visibly throbbing. He froze suddenly, his eyes clamped tightly shut and tears streaming down his cheeks, the cock ring keeping him just at the edge of release. He shrieked from the intensity of it, his poor cock leaking copious amounts of precum and bobbing with the rush and simultaneous denial. 

“Magnificent,” Beelzebub muttered as they clicked off the vibrators, the waves of lust pulsating from their lover making them lightheaded. Gabriel twitched and whimpered, his breaths slowing as he finally backed off from that ledge. Beelzebub stood and approached him, their claws extending and carding through his hair, then gathering a fistful and yanking his head back so they could level him with their icy stare. 

“Aren’t you pleazzzed with your new toy? Wazzzn’t it kind of your master?” 

Gabriel blinked past the tears welling in his eyes and nodded furiously, clearly trying to placate them and earn a bit of mercy. The thing about demons though… they have none. 

“That’zzz a good pet,” they mused, smoothing their hand over his hair and backing away. They activated the vibrators once again, soaking in the beautiful sound of his moans. 

“I’ll leave you to enjoy it, since you like it so much,” they grinned, setting the remote on the armrest of the chair and glancing back to admire that look of complete betrayal on his face before sauntering down the hall. They made their way to the kitchen and pulled out all the ingredients for a sandwich, their heart fluttering with excitement when they picked up the muffled sound of desperate moaning down the hall. How they would have loved to stay and watch but this was almost more fun. He had no one to beg for mercy, no one to whine and cry for. Just trapped in that room with his own mounting pleasure and no way to relieve it. They could only imagine the state he’d be in whenever they chose to grace him with their presence once again, and that was worth the wait. 

They lazily made their sandwich and enjoyed a few bites, then called Dagon to catch up on the latest work bullshit in Hell. They were fairly certain Gabriel was becoming loud enough to be heard over the phone, but if he was, Dagon didn’t say anything. Tortured moaning was hardly uncommon in the background of Beelzebub’s phone calls anyway. 

When Gabriel’s screams reached a particular pitch and volume, they simply couldn’t stay away. They had to see the devastation that had been dealt in their absence. They made their way down the hall, leaning quietly against the doorway to enjoy the show before Gabriel realized they’d returned. The sight was truly awe-inspiring. The mighty Archangel Gabriel, shattered and shaking with lust. He’d lost control of his human appearance—all six wings had manifested, and his golden marks on his shoulder pulsed with light. His every muscle vibrated, his chest was slick with sweat and so many beautiful tears streaked that handsome face. With every breath he took, he was sobbing, his cock pole stiff and bouncing rhythmically as his body tried over and over to reach release. Beelzebub had to shake themselves out of their reverie, otherwise they might just stay there for hours, enveloped in that lust-filled trance. 

They cleared their throat as they pushed away from the threshold, Gabriel’s eyes snapping open and his sobs turning to thwarted pleas. They approached to remove his gag, even the slightest brush of their fingertips against his skin sending him into a another fit of overstimulated convulsions. 

“Bee, _please_ , please stop,” he begged, crying out when they reached up to stroke the feathers of his tertiary wings. 

“ _Brimstone._ ” 

Beelzebub hurried to the chair and snatched the remote, immediately turning off the vibrators. Gabriel continued to whimper and shiver, his chest heaving with his long gasps. 

“Alright love?” they asked, carefully approaching and dropping the Dom persona. Gabriel very rarely used the safe word. He loved almost everything they did to him, even if it was essentially torture, so if he safe worded, he was truly done. 

“May I touch?” they asked when he hadn’t answered, and he frantically shook his head _no_. They nodded and stood right by him, waiting until his gasping and trembling had abated some. He gulped and nodded, allowing Beelzebub to remove the vibrators and untie the many ropes adorning his body. His hands flew to their hips, clutching them for dear life and shuffling forward on his knees. 

“I can’t do it Bee. I can’t. Please let me cum. I need to cum, I can’t take anymore, _please_ ,” he pleaded with them, a shudder coursing through him when they caressed his shoulder, over his angelic marks. They leaned down and kissed him sweetly, first on the lips and then his cheek. 

“You’ve come so far, angel. Only a week left. If you really want to stop, I will. Izzzz that what you want?” they asked, to which he groaned in response, letting go of their hips and rocking back on his heels. He glanced down at his still painfully hard cock and then back up at the Prince, clearly wrestling with the decision. He wanted to please them, more than anything, of that much they were certain. But his cock was sending some very convincing messages to his brain that clouded his judgement. _He can only think with one head at a time. Going to have to do his thinking for him._

“Why don’t we go take a bath. Relax. I won’t be mean, I promise.” 

Gabriel winced but nodded, stumbling to his feet and accepting the hand Beelzebub offered. “That’ll be a first,” he teased, and they clamped their claws around his hand in retaliation. 

“I’m turning on the Sound of Music and there’s nothing you can do about it.” 

“I can drown you in lavender scented bubble bath and you’ll show up at corporation headquarterzzz with that raging hard-on.” 

Gabriel smiled and blushed. “Now that _won’t_ be a first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am all sorts of feral for tender and soft (but also sassy) aftercare Bee. Also RIP Gabe, did you think this was gonna be easy? XD


	11. Chapter 11

With only four days left before Christmas, Beelzebub fucked up. They left to meet up with Mammon in America on business. Greed and Gluttony were very prominent sins at Christmas time, and where better to promote them than the fattest, wealthiest nation in the world. They miracled themselves to the agreed upon meeting location, realizing as they wandered the food court at Amazon headquarters in Seattle that they had neglected to cage Gabriel while they were gone. _Oh well_ , they thought to themselves as they miracled a glitch into the price of french fries and found Mammon lazily hacking the company’s security system on his phone. _Gabriel will be fine._

They discovered upon their return however, that they had grossly overestimated their lover. 

They had their suspicions when they arrived in the foyer, blindsided by a freight train of lust coming from the bedroom. They quietly slipped off their shoes and snuck down the hall, the sound of Gabriel’s labored breathing getting louder as they approached. They stopped just short of the doorway, leaning far enough to catch a glimpse of the sordid activities Gabriel thought he could get away with in their absence. 

_Seriously?_ They nearly facepalmed. _We have a bigger collection of sex toys than Asmodeus himself and I catch this idiot humping a bed pillow._

They shook their head and considered their options. Oh how they’d love to see the look of terror on his face if they burst into the bedroom and caught him red-handed. And of course the added bonus of concocting some kind of evil punishment for him. 

_Although…_

What if they didn’t stop him? What if they stood quietly outside the bedroom door, enjoying the fruits of a month-long build up of sexual tension that had culminated in the thorough plowing of one of their decorative brocade pillows? If he stopped himself before cumming, they’d know he had been trained well enough to earn his reward on Christmas. And if he failed… they would simply start the count over and continue to edge him for another 25 days. 

So they leaned casually against the wall, their head tilted curiously as they realized Gabriel was actually _talking_ to the pillow. 

“You like that, don’t you?” he mumbled, rolling his hips deeply and thrusting his achingly hard cock against the satin sheen of the pillow. “You think you’re so high and mighty, teasing me all month, you little minx…” 

Beelzebub had to bite their cheek to keep from laughing. Dear Satan, he was dirty talking to a _pillow._

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it? To tempt and tease me until I feral fuck that tight cunt of yours, you little _slut…_ ” 

Beelzebub’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. They’d _never_ heard him talk like that, not even when they begged him to talk dirty. He’d always refrain from the name-calling and slang terms for their effort. His idea of dirty talk was telling them how beautiful they were, how good they felt, and a healthy peppering of curse words. But damn them twice if this wasn’t the _sexiest fucking thing they’d ever heard him say._ And he was saying it to a _goddamn pillow!_

They weren’t at all jealous of a pillow, that would be ridiculous. They diverted their attention back to the spectacle in the bedroom and banished their desire to claw that pillow to shreds later. 

As hilarious as the whole thing was, they had to admit they had quite the view. The way Gabriel’s back muscles moved in waves, the clenching of that spectacular ass, the way his toes curled against the sheets… they grew light headed imagining what it would feel like to be fucked like that right now. Their legs wrapped around his hips, claws digging in to the meat of his ass, his shoulders, his back. Literally anywhere they could reach. His mouth at their throat, nipping occasionally and growling those _filthy_ things. _Sweet antichrist…_

They blinked past the ringing in their ears and tried to focus. Gabriel had crawled up the bed, one forearm steadying himself on the headboard and his legs spread wide so he could fuck even harder and faster against the pillow. Now he was mumbling in Enochian, which was one of his biggest tells that he was about to cum. That and the way his hips sputtered and his whines got higher pitched. Maybe a few more thrusts and that pillow would be less brocade and more bukakke. 

Gabriel’s primary set of wings emerged as he lifted up off the pillow and froze, his body quaking with the effort of stopping. He buried his face in the crook of his arm and screamed, then went quiet and still. 

_Well what do you know? He stopped himself._

“Impressive,” Beelzebub said loudly, making Gabriel nearly jump out of his corporation and spin around on the bed, the pillow clutched in front of his manhood. 

“O-oh… Bee. You’re back. How, um… how long have you been there?” he asked, blushing crimson and folding his wings up sheepishly. 

“Long enough to know that pillow probably needzz a cigarette.” 

Gabriel shifted nervously on the bed, his blush deepening as he glanced down at the pillow, then back up at the Prince with a guilty smile. They chuckled at him and approached the bed, pulling the pillow away and chucking it over their shoulder. They crawled into his lap, enjoying his quick intake of breath when his cock pressed flush against their trousers. “I am proud of you, though. If I hadn’t been here, you could’ve let yourself cum and I never would’ve known,” they praised as they coursed their fingers through his hair lovingly. He grinned and wrapped his arms around them and pulled them close, kissing their lips tenderly. 

“Yes you would’ve. I’m an angel, I’m terrible at deception. And I’ve never been able to keep a secret from you, you see right through me.” 

“All true statementzzz,” they smiled, kissing him again. “But you know I’m going to have to cage you again. You still tried to break the rulezzz, even if you stopped yourself.” 

Gabriel whimpered and dropped his forehead onto their shoulder, his muttered “yeah, I figured” very much resembling the tone of a chastised child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

“Four dayzzz. Then I’m going to make you cum so hard you’ll renounce the name of God and worship me instead.” 

Gabriel’s lips turned up in that trademark smirk as he pulled back, violet eyes shimmering. “Oh Bee, I already do.”


	12. Chapter 12

Beelzebub lounged comfortably on the sofa, their legs tangled with Gabriel’s as he stretched out on the other side. He had whipped up some boozy peppermint hot chocolate for both of them, of which Beelzebub had enjoyed several helpings and was now happily drunk and watching Die Hard. Gabriel had wanted to watch some old classics, about the magic of Christmas and singing carols and being grateful for your blessings… typical angelic bullshit. They argued and eventually compromised (compromise meaning Beelzebub got what they wanted and Gabe shut up about it). 

They sipped their drink and glanced over, the flickering light of the television illuminating his handsome face and bare chest. He wore only a simple pair of flannel pajama pants, and Beelzebub couldn’t help but admire the wispy trail of hair that started just beneath his belly button and vanished beneath the elastic waistband of his trousers. He seemed so content, his elbow propped up on the armrest and his hand gently caressing their ankle where it lay between his legs. Their heart felt jittery and hot all of a sudden. Must be heartburn. From the hot chocolate. Yeah that was it. 

“You’re beautiful,” they blurted, unsure if they had been possessed by another demon because they sure as shit didn’t remember sending those words from their brain to their mouth. Gabriel glanced over and smiled at them, his hand stopping over their ankle and squeezing lovingly. 

“You’re drunk,” he said, and they kicked his thigh. 

“I stand by what I said,” they retorted, their mind swirling with anger at their own uncensored thoughts. _Stop being all soft, it’s unbecoming of a demon_ , they chastised themselves. 

Gabriel considered them for a moment, then reached for the remote and paused the movie. He crawled over them in the near dark, one hand poised on the armrest above their head and the other cupping their cheek as he leaned down to kiss their lips, soft and sweet. They insinuated their tongue between his lips, moaning when he opened up to them. They could feel his body heat radiating from his skin, but yet it made them shiver. They opened up their legs to allow him to tuck his body flush against theirs, his own soft moan filling their mouth as he deepened the kiss. 

“You taste like chocolate and peppermint,” he mumbled, returning quickly for another taste. This time Beelzebub buzzed in their throat from the sensation, and Gabriel instinctively rolled his hips, his caged cock rutting between their legs and making them both groan. Beelzebub pushed on his chest until he rocked back on his heels, extending one of their claws and hooking it inside the waistband of his pajamas. 

“Let me peek at my prezzzent,” they demanded, their eyes locked with Gabriel’s as he pushed his pajamas down his legs and kicked them off, returning to kneel obediently between the Prince’s legs. He took the initiative to make himself presentable, his hand caressing his balls and over top of the cage, lifting his cock and letting it drop heavily. Beelzebub bit their lip and squirmed when he reached down to rub at the seam of their pajama pants, their breath catching when he found their clit through the fabric. He leaned down quickly and grabbed the looped tie of their pants with his teeth, tugging just gently enough to pop the knot. They lifted their hips so he could remove their pants, their skin tingling where his fingers grazed down the outside of their thighs. He crawled quickly back up to hover over them, though Beelzebub stilled his hand when he reached for their sex. 

“I want you to pleasure me with your cock,” they whispered, and Gabriel chuckled at them. 

“You’re gonna have to remove the cage…” he started, but Beelzebub silenced him. They reached down and cupped his cage, lifting his cock so they could tease their clit with the exposed tip. Both celestials hissed from the stimulation, though Gabriel recovered quickly when he witnessed the reaction in Beelzebub’s body. They arched their back and began gliding his cock head through their folds, then rubbed slowly over their clit with a low moan. Gabriel reached down to grasp his cage, following the same motion they had demonstrated and gliding his cock head slowly over their clit. 

“Yeah, just like that angel,” they moaned, their thighs quivering and their hands reaching for whatever skin they could find—one hand wrapped around his neck and the other gripping the taught muscle of his upper arm. Gabriel whined as the stimulation pushed him further toward arousal, but he wouldn’t dare stop. Beelzebub looked so beautiful like this, shivering and gasping as he flicked the head of his cock faster against their clit. He could feel the warmth of his own precum, the slickness of it spreading through Beelzebub’s folds and making them shake harder. Their thighs twitched and jerked, and their claws extended as they began to lose control. 

“Don’t stop angel, I’m close…” they gasped, and Gabriel picked up the pace, even as his cock tried over and over to stiffen inside the cage. He leaked more precum and his hand shook, the shock of pleasure mixed with frustration and denial making him grunt as Beelzebub canted their hips for more contact. They threw their head back and shouted as they came, their claws digging in to his skin and sending waves of euphoric pain throughout his extremities. He continued to stroke through their heated folds as they came down from the high, his ab muscles quivering from the sensation of his cock desperately pushing against the cage. Beelzebub smiled lazily and caressed down his chest and abs with their claws, admiring how he trembled beneath their touch. They reached down and massaged his balls, grinning at his frustrated growl. 

“You couldn’t just unlock the cage?” he whined, his jaw clenching when they teased their thumb over the head of his cock, smearing his precum and then sucking the milky fluid off their thumb. 

“Not suppozzed to open a gift before Christmas morning."


	13. Chapter 13

Beelzebub blinked awake on Christmas morning warm and content with a smile on their face. They propped up on their elbow when they realized Gabriel was awake, and had been watching them sleep. 

“It’s really disconcerting when you wake up smiling like that,” he said, and Beelzebub realized he was already trembling with anticipation. Their grin widened as they fetched the key to his cage from their bedside table and crawled over to him, their hands working beneath the sheets to unlock him. They threw back the covers and straddled one of his thighs so they could watch when they removed the cage, his cock immediately standing at attention. 

“Someone’zzz eager for hizz present…” they mused as they took him in hand, giving him a few strokes before leaning down to place a sloppy kiss on the head. He groaned and bucked his hips, desperately seeking their mouth but they backed away, crawling from the bed entirely and leaving him shaking with lust. 

“Oh you thought I’d let you cum first thing in the morning?” they asked, delighting in his mini meltdown—both his hands balled into fists in his hair, his heels dug into the bed and lifted his hips as he practically wailed his frustration. 

“Come on angel, you’re making me breakfast,” they smiled as they slipped on an oversized t-shirt and nothing else, their arms crossed in a dramatic show of impatience when Gabriel simply stared at the ceiling in protest. 

“The naughtier you are about this, the longer I’ll push back your present. You just earned yourself an hour. Care to make it two?” 

Gabriel grumbled but got out of bed, instinctively reaching for his folded pajama pants on the dresser but Beelzebub made a _tsk_ at him with their tongue. 

“Ah ah. Naked. I want to see the evidence of my hard work.” 

Gabriel swallowed hard and took a deep breath, clearly trying to banish whatever smartass retort he wanted to fling at them. He forced one of his obviously fake smiles, and spoke through his teeth. 

“Nothing would make me happier than to let you feast upon this glorious visage while I make you breakfast. Satisfactory?” he asked, his tone _dripping_ with sarcasm. Beelzebub didn’t take the bait. 

“Very. Now come on, move that pretty arse, I’m hungry,” they snapped, spanking his ass as he walked by. This was going to be _fun_. 

They threw an apron at him once they had both reached the kitchen, which he caught and grumpily tied around himself. Beelzebub hopped up onto the counter to watch, their feet swinging happily and their cheeks beginning to hurt from grinning. Poor Gabriel was making such a hilarious tent in that apron, even as he began pulling ingredients from the fridge. 

“What would you like for breakfast, _your highness?_ ” Gabriel asked, his usually sweet façade cracking and revealing the slimy asshole beneath that Beelzebub loved so much. 

“Two hourzzz,” they quipped, and Gabriel’s face reddened with rage. He slammed a spatula down onto the counter. 

_And a tantrum to boot! What a treat._

“Goddamn it Bee, you’re being ridiculous…” 

“Three hourzzz.” 

Gabriel’s eyes flashed with something not unlike wrath, before he softened and stumbled forward, his hands planted on either side of Beelzebub and his forehead dropping onto their shoulder. 

“’M sorry,” he mumbled, leaning in to their touch when they wrapped a hand around the back of his neck. “You get me like this. Worked up.” 

“I know. And I also know you like it when I do. So if you don’t give me any more attitude for the next three hourzzz…” Beelzebub cooed, reaching beneath his apron to tease his cock to full hardness once again, their teeth nipping at his neck and earning a violent shudder. “ _And_ if you make me a full English breakfast… I promise I will relieve all that tension that’s built up to make you this dickish. Got it?” they said, finishing off by kissing his temple and gently slapping his cock away. 

“Yes my Prince.” 

He attended dutifully to their breakfast, setting the table and even adding fresh flower vases from the garden. He watched them savor their breakfast, painfully slowly, occasionally biting his own knuckles when they moaned in pleasure. They spent three hours teasing him—sometimes taking him in hand and giving him a taste of relief, sometimes bending over and taunting him with their ass and pink lips. He spent the better part of Christmas morning stark naked and half hard, following Beelzebub around like a lovesick puppy. Until finally they made him stop. 

“You know what that izzz?” they gestured skyward. Gabriel glanced up at the red and green foliage hanging in the foyer. 

“Mistletoe.” 

“And you know the tradition humanzzz created around it?” 

He started to lean in for a kiss, but they pressed a finger against his lips, their eyes locked with his as they slowly sank to their knees and licked their lips. His eyes widened and he held his breath, heart pounding and sending blood rushing to his already aching cock. Beelzebub leaned forward, icy blue eyes still capturing his amethyst ones, and kissed his cock head, before leaning back and grinning as they simply held his shaft in their fist. 

“Oh _fuck_ please Bee, please, I’m begging you don’t tease me anymore…” 

A smirk crawled across their lips as they leaned forward and licked at the ridge beneath his head, once again rocking back on their heels, this time stroking torturously slowing from base to tip, their thumb flicking lightly, far too lightly, over the slit. 

Gabriel stretched out his hands, shaking the jitters from them as he fought the urge to just grab a fistful of their hair and shove them on his cock. He locked his hands behind his neck to keep himself from giving in, his lower lip trembling when he glanced back down at his beautiful but infuriating lover and whimpered, so softly, ‘ _please.'_

Beelzebub bit their lip and lifted up onto their knees, their hand releasing him so they could lovingly caress his hips, thighs, and ass. “Aside from one slip-up, you’ve been so good for me, my pet. I just want one last gift. Tell me what it izzz you want. No sugar coating, I don’t want to hear the Messenger speak. I want the Archangel Fucking Gabriel.” 

Gabriel sighed, his neck muscles bulging and his jaw working around the words he so desperately wanted to say. “I want that pretty little bitch mouth of yours to suck my cock like it’s fucking candy, and I want to watch you choke when I cum straight down your throat.” 

“Wazzz that so hard?” they teased, and without giving him a chance to respond, they licked from his balls to his head, then plunged him into their mouth and began sucking lewdly. They hollowed their cheeks and forced him to the back of their throat, over and over, their hands still clutching his hips as they worked him hands-free. They could feel his body shaking beneath their fingertips, his thighs twitching and his cock throbbing against their tongue. They pulled back from his cock, releasing the suction with a puckered _pop_ , their tongue returning quickly to swirl around the head as they pumped one hand rhythmically up and down his shaft. His labored breathing and mumbled praises were music to their ears, though they knew it would take a bit more teasing to earn the kind of scream they wanted to rend from him. 

They waited until his shaking grew uncontrollable and his praises devolved into Enochian, before locking their fingers in a ring at the base of his cock and flicking their tongue over the slit, their eyes glancing up to enjoy the quivering of his ab muscles and the shallow thrust of his hips. 

“Oh _fuck, Bee, please don’t stop, don’t stop_ …” he whimpered, his head thrown back as tears wet his cheeks. Beelzebub plunged him to the back of their throat, gag reflex long forgotten in lieu of a vibrating _buzz_ that sent Gabriel careening into an intense full-body orgasm. His hands shot to their head, fingers fisting in their hair and hanging on for dear life as his wings emerged and he sobbed through the explosive release of a months worth of ruined orgasms. He blinked through his own tears to watch as Beelzebub’s throat constricted, swallowing the hot strings of cum that never seemed to stop. They moaned lewdly as they milked him dry, his legs tingling and his vision blurring until he was sure he was going to pass out. Just when he thought he couldn’t take any more, Beelzebub pulled off his cock and pursed their lips, allowing some of his cum to dribble down their chin and _goddamn it_ if that wasn’t fucking sexy. They swallowed their mouthful and their eyes flickered down to his still solid cock, their chest heaving with excitement and their own arousal dripping down their thighs. 

“Someone hasn’t had enough yet,” they observed, their fingertips lifting up the bottom of their t-shirt so Gabriel could see just how turned on they were. 

“I’m probably going to be hard for the next month, you fucking tease.” 

“Well… you going to do anything about it?” they asked innocently, wholly unprepared for Gabriel’s response. He grabbed them roughly by the hair, pulling them to their feet and dragging them toward the sofa where he deposited them so they were draped over the back of it, then gathered up fistfuls of their shirt at the collar and _ripped_. One hand wound up and smacked their ass, hard, earning another hysterical shout, Beelzebub's hands gripping the back of the sofa as they canted their hips back, begging for another slap. Gabriel happily obliged, the sting sending electricity throughout their entire body that settled with a simmering crackle in their belly. 

“You ask me if I’m going to do anything about _this?_ ” Gabriel growled, his fingers rubbing roughly along their folds before dipping inside them and pumping until their juices ran down his wrist. “After you torture me for a month, you want to know what I’m gonna do?” he snarled, bringing his free hand down on their remaining unabused cheek. They cried out again, their hips rocking as he curled his fingers inside them. 

“Show me, pet.” 

He removed his fingers and grabbed them roughly by the hips, lining himself up and ramming inside them to the beautiful sound of their cries. He planted one foot on the sofa next to them for leverage, his pace blistering right from the start. Beelzebub was already gone, their mouth hanging open and their small breasts bouncing from the feverish thrust of their feral, lust-tempted angel. Their wings materialized as they came hard around his cock, though he didn’t even bother slowing down. Instead he wrangled one of their wings in one hand and a handful of their hair in the other, this hips pounding against their ass and his cock drilling into their innermost walls. 

“ _God_ I can feel how much you like this. You’re so _wet_ for me, fucking you raw, aren’t you?” 

Beelzebub’s toes curled as they came again, choking out a helpless whimper where words should have been. Their pussy felt tighter with every orgasm, but Gabriel just kept _going_ , that perfect, throbbing cock railing into their swollen heat, filling them with his cum until they came again, and again, and _again._

They were delirious by the time he whipped them around, pulling them down to lay on the carpet in front of the fire and positioning them above him. He pierced up inside them once again, their arms and legs like jelly as they propped themselves on his chest for support, their wings draped limply out to their sides. Their head rolled forward and they groaned pitifully, Gabriel’s hips rolling to a stop as he reached up to cup their cheek, his glistening eyes cutting through the fog of their immense pleasure. 

“Alright Bee?” 

“Don’t you _dare fucking stop_.” 

He shot bolt upright, tucking his legs up underneath himself and cradling them in his lap, his mouth seeking out one of their pert, pink nipples and slathering it with his saliva. They wrapped their arms around him and latched onto his wings, their claws long since extended and dragging roughly through his feathers. He thrust _hard_ inside them, his broken, gasping breaths chilling the skin of Beelzebub’s now spit-slick nipple, their pussy constricting around him and making them both see _stars_. 

“ _Oh god, oh Satan, fuck!_ Come on love, cum for me, one more time,” Beelzebub whined, their own orgasm bearing down on them. Gabriel had long since abandoned the English language, instead spewing Enochian curses and guttural growls. He buried his face into the side of their neck, their ancient name _Ba’al_ chanted as if at an altar, until finally his body went rigid, their simultaneous orgasms stealing away the last of their screams. Gabriel collapsed back onto the carpet and Beelzebub flopped onto his chest, both gasping for unneeded air as they waited for their souls to return from whatever slice of Heaven they’d just visited. 

“Holy… fucking… shit…” Gabriel panted, and Beelzebub giggled but didn’t move. 

“Didn’t I say it would be worth the wait?” 

“That was… _fuck_. Just _fuck_.” 

“Yeah.” 

They were both silent for a long while, enjoying each other’s heartbeat and absently caressing what skin and feathers they could find. 

“So you liked your gift, then?” Beelzebub asked, lifting their head and resting their chin on his chest. Gabriel smiled and caressed over their shoulder and down their arm, his fingers intertwining with theirs and lifting their hand for a kiss. 

“Ultimately… yes. Even if the wait was… excruciating at times.” 

“Good becauzzze I’m giving you the same thing for Valentine’zzz day.” 

Gabriel scoffed, his eyes following the Prince as they pushed up and stood, their ribs poking out beneath their breasts as they reached above their head and stretched, all six of their wings extending to their zenith. 

“After twenty-five days, I think fourteen should be a breeze,” Gabriel said, pushing up onto his elbows and admiring his lover. 

Beelzebub glanced back down at him, their eyes glowing demonic red and a sharp, toothy grin making his skin crawl. 

“Who said I wazzzz starting in February?”


End file.
